Simon's Story
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Simon started life as a young descendent to the Belmont clan, but years of abuse by his father have left its mark. now he must find the reason why his father abused him and not his sister Cathy. Judgement is canon to this story. M rated for the later chapters (Alucard x Simon)
1. Chapter 1

_**Servine; Hello everyone and welcome to my new Fanfiction. This is another Castlevania story, yes another one. I have so many of them planned in my head. However, I need to finish the Saga first. I am putting all 4 or 5 stories into one community so you can fins them all pretty easily. Anyway, on with this story.**_

 _ **Also this has M rated yoai scenes in it. (Alucard x Simon x Linda)**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own anything.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Chapter 1

Desmond Belmont had his icy blue eyes set on his first catch of the day. An Elk. The magnificent male deer looked up with his antlers up high. The Belmont pulled back on the string of his bow as he placed the shaft of his arrow in the elastic string of the weapon. Secretly, he took his aim. The beautiful creature didn't even see the arrow coming as it flew through the air and hit the creature in the forehead.

Sadly, it had to die.

The Elk hit the ground with a thud as the man came out from his hiding spot and went to inspect the kill. It was a clean hit, right through his skull. The man felt sorry for killing a creature that was not a monster, but the exiled man had to survive somehow. The monster that lived in this thick forest could be tainted with all sorts of diseases, the man wasn't even away of. He was lucky that the water from the small lake was save to drink, with all the Mermen taking a dip in the oceanic water. The river was directly connected to the two town either side of the forest, so there would be the town's waste in the water. However, it never looked disguising to drink from. The water was always pure and clean. Desmond ignored this and began to drag the Elk back to the house.

His wife, Elizabeth was heavily pregnant. She was about seven months into the pregnancy. She sat in the home made chair that was stuffed with animal fur for padding, as her husband came into the house crying out to her in his kill. She was proud that he was finding good meat. She could jerk it and save what was left for a later date. Normally, he would come home with small catches, like two handfuls of rabbits. Which was ok in a nice stew. When Elizabeth could find wild onions growing in random spots in the forest and some random wild mushrooms. Which she really shouldn't be eating.

She came to him to assist him with the skinning of the Elk. She grabbed the biggest knife that they had and handed it to him. Desmond pulled out the arrow and slipped it back into the quiver. The Elk's skin was pretty tough to get off, but with Desmond's persistence. It came off in about an hour and half. As he began to hack away at the meat of the animal, his Perception ability picked up a monster.

It was coming from behind the Belmont. Desmond quickly swung round with the knife in his hand as slit the monster on the neck. It was only a Hunchback, but they normally travel in hordes. So some more might be on the way. With this new knowledge, Desmond sped up the hacking process, so that his wife could be safely indoors for when the rest of the horde came.

He picked up the basket full of meat and skin, he brought it inside as he wife walked in to sit in her chair. Desmond put a small portion of the meat into the Coloradan. Allowing it to boil, once the fire had been lit.

The horde never came though, Elizabeth got up from her chair and began to prepare dinner. Unlike, her 'husband' she was allowed into the villages that was located outside of the forest. She wasn't married to Desmond because then his exile would apply to her. Anyone that share the surname of Belmont was immediately cast into the forest and forced to live alone. All because the family had unknown abilities that the people didn't understand.

Elizabeth sighed to herself, as she cut up the potatoes that she obtained from the village market. The person that she went to for everyday supplies was a very kind gentleman. James Everton his name was. After a good day of selling his supplies to the people of the town. He would wait for Elizabeth to come at sunset and he would give her some fruits and vegetables. He was a very kind man and she wished that there were more people in the world like that.

The two of them ate the stew that Elizabeth had made for the two of them and the two of them headed straight to bed after the hard day.

However, poor Elizabeth didn't get much sleep. She began to get some terrible cramps in the middle of the night. The only way to cure the horrendous cramps was to go into the living room and sleep in her chair. She hated doing this, leaving her husband to sleep in the bed alone. She decided that she might ask James about how to cure camps tomorrow.

 _xxxxxxxxx-(The next day)_

"Desmond! I'm going out to James ok. Make sure all that Elk has been jerked." she shouted to him.

"Ok darling." the Belmont replied.

As she walked through the incredibly dense misty forest, the woman began to grow scared of what might jump out at her. Forcing the woman to have a dangerous premature labour. She followed the path that Desmond marked out using stones and random pieces of tree bark that he could find.

She made it to the village after the sunset, she was later today. The pregnant woman gingerly walked over to the supplies seller James.

When she got over there, he was full with customers. So she patiently waited by the side of a yellow house. The man James had jet black hair that extended to his shoulders. He was dreamy with his deep brown eyes and muscular body. His apron was tattered and old from all the work that he'd been doing. He'd told Elizabeth that the apron was new last week, but it was already wrecked. An honest man at work.

She didn't have to wait long for the customers to leave and for James to be free. She walked over to his market stand and smiled.

"Ah, Miss pretty what can I get you?" he said politely.

"What ever you have saved." she said still smiling.

"Well, I have some; tomatoes, potatoes, apples, oranges, bananas, lettuce carrots and some broad beans." he listed, "Would you like a bag for it all?"

Elizabeth nodded sweetly, "James?"

"Yeah?" he said packing the bags.

"You don't have anything to help with pregnancy cramps?"

"I don't know love. My wife didn't suffer with then. They might not be cramps. It might just be the baby moving around in there. She has to get comfortable. You are still hoping on a girl?"

The woman nodded her head as she was suddenly brought down to the ground.

In a matter of seconds, she was on the floor and she felt a strange numb feeling in her neck. She didn't even try to struggle or scream for help. James jumped over the desk that once had food on it and tried to get the monster off Elizabeth. To no avail, the beast was proving stubborn to get off the pregnant woman. The people in the village, who saw the attack began to panic. All of them were trying to get away from the creature as it sucked Elizabeth's blood.

As the mishmash of screams continued, a white blond man with a cloak came out for the scramble of people. He stabbed the beast in the chest and the creature turned to dust. The man sat the woman up and he supported her back.

"Love, are you alright?" James asked as he touched her forehead, cold. "What's the matter with her?"

"It's already started." the man said.

"What has?" James asked.

"The transformation into a Vampire." he replied which shocked the merchant.

"She can't go through that. Is there a way to stop it?"  
"I have an idea, but I can't do it here. The people would freak out more then they are doing."

James nodded as the man picked Elizabeth off the cold floor. James grabbed her order and the three of them headed off out of the village.

The man lay Elizabeth down at the edge of the village. James sat down next to the woman, who was now in a deep sleep. The merchant was so worried for his favourite customer, he stroked through her soft hair as the other man lay down next to the two of them.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't freak, but I'm going to bite her."

"You're a Vampire too?" James asked with the sound of fear in his voice.

The shook his head, "I'm a Dhampir, an unnatural hybrid between a human and a Vampire. I have more resistance to human blood than the oldest Vampire alive. This is the only known way to cure Vampirism."

James nodded as the Dhampir pulled out his fangs, that were surprisingly the longer length as a normal Vampire's, despite the blond being part human. He allowed his fangs to rip two holes in her neck as her drained the venom out from the woman.

The Dhampir withdrew his fangs out from the woman's neck after only a few minutes. His reaction to the taste of the venom was like he'd just tasted the foulest thing in the world.

Elizabeth slowly began to wake up as the Dhampir picked the woman up and the two of them took the woman home to Desmond.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth's husband wasn't home, when the Dhampir bust through the door with her in his arms. The blond hybrid place the pregnant woman in her chair as James put her order in the kitchen. The woman was left mesmerised by the creature that was putting a blanket that she made out of bear fur on her legs. She couldn't stop looking at his golden pools of colour that were his irises. He looked back at her dark green eyes, with her vibrant ginger hair as it flowed with the wind from the open window.

He could see someone else in her image, if her hair was a little shorter then … No he refused to think about his past and what had happened on his sixteenth birthday. It stands to this day, as the best day of his immortal life.

The woman finally plucked up the courage to speak to the beautiful man that knelt before her, "Who are you? And What happened?"  
"My name is Alucard. You were attacked by a Vampire."

"And this Dhampir saved your life love. He drained the venom right out of ya." James said from the kitchen.

"Really, you would save a woman that you barely know?"

Alucard nodded his head, "I would do anything to save the next generation of the Belmont family. But I have to tell you this, I couldn't drain all of the venom out."

James rushed back into the room when he heard that sentence leave the Dhampir's mouth, "Ya what?"

"I can't absorb all of it. If I tried to, I would get very ill."

"Oh, well if getting rid of all of it endangers your health then I'm fine with the majority of it gone."

"Will it kill her?" James asked sounding concerned.

"No, but there is a slim chance that the baby might be affected by the venom. So be careful."

"Why do you know something?" Elizabeth asked.

Alucard shook his head and vanished into the night.

 _xxxxxxxx-(2 months later)_

The new Belmonts were born into the world on the 26th of September 1669. His mother looked down on her twins. One was a girl, whilst the other was a boy. Two beautiful ginger twins. Elizabeth's named them Cathy and Simon. The two twins lay in their mother's arms as their father changed the wet sheets in the bed.

She couldn't have asked for a more beautiful pair of children from even the holiest of Angels.

 _xxxxxxxx-(16 years later)_

Cathy was better than Simon at everything that he tried to do. Hunting, she was a lot quieter than he was. Archery, had a further aim than him and she could fire the arrows. Carrying the meat in, she was surprisingly stronger than he was.

The young Belmont hid in his favourite tree, to hide from his older sister's gloating. She did that a lot. Every time he screwed up, she would almost mock him for failing and his father praised her for doing so. He hated Desmond and his sister with ever fibre of his being, but he hated his father more. The one thing that prevented the ginger Belmont from returning home some nights was his father's brutal wake up call.

The man was made to attack his only male heir to the family name. Desmond would brandish a belt or the Vampire Killer on a Friday and whip Simon's back with it. Giving his a total of ten to twenty lashes a day, depending on how angry Desmond was and how much Simon screwed up on simple task.

He would stay up in the in the secret tree for hours at night and sometimes even in the day. He would normally miss dinner and lunchtime, but he preferred hunger to getting an red hot iron pole to his thighs.

The Belmont heard his mother called, but like always, he didn't come in to her plead. No matter how hard she tried. The poor boy felt so distant from his mother and sister, because of his father. Cathy would try to prevent the lashes and burns by messing up on a few tasks herself. But he would always have a punishment weapon in hand and he never gave Cathy any lashes. She would try not to mock him that hard, it was more her teasing him. Trying to get him to try harder next time, but her attempts were failing. Desmond would sometimes lash Simon for even speaking, when he was in the worst mood.

The young Belmont sighed as the night came forth and the temperature began to drop. He kept himself curled up on the branch, to keep as much body heat in as he could. However, his methods were sadly failing. He could already see his own breath as he began to shiver. But he wasn't prepared to go back inside and face another lashing from his father just for keeping his mother worried.

Suddenly, his Perception ability picked something up. Simon was surprised that he hadn't punched his father get, given how his wide ranged ability frustrated his so much. He could sense the location of every monster in the forest, where they are at any moment of the day or night. The forest was that massive that the people could chop every tree down and build two median sized villages on the land. There might be room for a third village if it was a small one, and Simon could sense the hole forest. He could also sense his father's dark evil desire, which he didn't understand why his heart had those desires. The dark side of his father only came on when the twins were about seven years old and that's when the abuse started.

The rustling in the bushes broke through his thoughts like a sword through skin. The creature that came from the bushes took a human form, but Simon wasn't fooled.

"What is a villager doing up there?" he asked, "You'll freeze to death out here."

The creature was younger than Simon, he looked about fourteen. He was of average size for his age and had brown hair that stopped at his shoulder. His eyes were a deep brown, almost a black and he wore tribal clothing.

Simon looked at the boy from the branch. "My business is no concern of yours." he said coldly.

"I was only trying to help. You look cold. How about you come back with me?"  
"I'm fine out here." he said, "What are you?"

The boy gasped in the shock of the question, "Why do you ask?"

"I can sense that you're not human."  
"Ah, you are one of the Belmont clan. Well, it's an honour to meet one from your clan. My name is Cornelius, I am a Man-Wolf."

"So like a Werewolf then?" Simon looked at the moon that was at its fullest, "Shouldn't you be a wolf right now."

The boy shook his head, "I can chose when I change. We can only inherit our power, unlike Werewolves, who have to be bit."

"I see."

"What should I call you Belmont?"

"Simon." he said as he jumped down from the tree.

Immediately, Cornelius noticed the fact that the ginger Belmont that stood before him had two separate colours for his eyes. One was the trademark Belmont icy blue and the other was a golden colour. This gave the wolf the shivers when he looked at the left golden eye.

"Do you know why that eye is golden?"

Simon shook his head, "My father has not told me. He may have neglected me."

"You poor thing. Your abilities should be cherished, they're a gift you know. I'll take you to my father, he might know why that eye is that colour."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If Cornelius was in wolf form, his tail would be wagging like crazy. The boy-wolf was extremely excited to have a friend that wasn't a member of his pack and the feeling was somewhat mutual. Simon didn't really know what it was like to have someone that cared for his well-being and it wasn't his mother or sister. The wolf took him to a part of the forest that he'd never ventured in before. The trees were a lot thicker in this part and the temperature started to drop even further than it was when Simon was sitting on the branch a few minutes ago.

The pack leader had a tall and broad structure. His hair was black and wild looking. The strands were all over the place. His eyes were a deep grey colour and he shared a mean expression on his face with the rest of the pack members. They were obviously not happy with a human coming into their territory and exposing where their pack was located.

The young wolf walked over to his father with a proud, happy look on his face. But it was immediately turned into a scared look when his father gave him a stern glare. His father sigh and took a less aggressive approach to the situation.

"Son, why have you brought this human to us? He sound be resting in the village." the pack leader stated.

"Father, he's been neglected by his father. Can he stay?"

"Neglected?"

The young wolf nodded, "Also, erm..., do you know what's wrong with his left eye?"  
The pack leader looked into Simon's left golden eye and the look on his face a sheer fear. The leader let out a harsh violent growl and the majority of the wolves transformed into their wolf forms. The colour of their fur ranged from browns to red, to black to grey. One wolf was a pure white, a female.

Simon stood stock still when they turned. The leader of the pack looked to his son, "Why have you brought a tainted human here?"

"Tainted?" the boy said.

"Yes." he sighed, "They're unreliable. He could be a servant to the Count."

"I don't think so." Simon said, "My family have fort off his monsters for years. I would never turn back on that legacy."

"A Belmont." he thought for a minute before answering, "He can stay, but we'll train him in the Belmont ways of hunting. We're just going to need on of your ancestral spirits. Do you think you could find one of them for me?"

"Sure. There's always one around somewhere." Simon said, "Trevor! Sonia! Any one!"

 _'Why hello there. How have you been.'_ Sonia's spirit flew into the area and landed on Simon's shoulder with Trevor with her.

 _'Simon, I don't like the look of all these angry pups.'_

"They're not angry Trevor. Just threatened I think."

"Ah, right then you two. Could you start with the training of your descendent?" the leader said.

 _'I thought Desmond was supposed to be doing that.'_ Sonia said.

 _'He's been abusing the crap out of the poor boy!'_ Trevor said, _'We'll do it.'_

"Excellent. You can get started tomorrow."

 _xxxxxxxx-(2 years later)_

Simon had trained long and hard with his ancestors. He could kill any monster that his Perception ability plucked out from the branches of the forest. Both Trevor and Sonia had left the area for now, possibly to speak with Desmond and stop the abusive nature that he has developed.

The night was relatively quiet and after the ginger Belmont's massage he was fast asleep. The eighteen year old needed something to calm his Perception ability down and to relax him enough so Simon could fall asleep. One of the females suggested massaging him to sleep and it's worked.

However, the Perception picked up something that he'd never sensed before. He picked up his Rapier and quietly headed off into the thick mist of the forest.

He carefully trod in the quilted layer of dead leaves and insects that were underfoot. He continued to trek into the depths of the forest as the wolves slept through the night. His vision was limited, due to the lack of light. So he relied on his Perception ability to 'feel' his way to the monster that it picked up.

Suddenly, something jumped on top of him and pinned him to the floor. He'd found the beast. The creature that had pinned him to the floor clicked the fingers on his free hand. Lighting a fireball in his hand, Illuminating their faces.

The creature had long blond hair, golden eyes and such a beautiful face. But strangely the Belmont sensed both human and Vampire from the creature. Simon's shocked face turned a confused look when his ability picked that up.

The creature smiled to him. "I've been waiting for you Simon."

"How do you know who I am?" there was a slight hint of panic in his voice when he spoke, "What are you?"

"I know you have already sensed it." but Simon wasn't too sure what he was getting at, "I'm a Dhampir, half Vampire half human and I know everything about you."

"Really how?"

The Dhampir let go of the human that was underneath him and he put that hand to good use. He placed the hand underneath Simon's shirt. His cool hand travelled upwards to Simon's chest and he began to stoke the area. The mortal man's breath became quicker as he began to feel his pleasure rising.

"I know where all your tickle spots are and where you like to be touched."

Simon was still enjoying the stroking when the Dhampir whispered, "We're mates Sweetpea." in his ear as he continued to stroke his chest.

This news brought a shiver to Simon's spine. He was mates to a creature of the night. Whether he was a hybrid or not. He didn't even know the creature's name and the blond was already over his body, like he'd been lusting for it. The Belmont didn't tell him to get off or to stop. It seemed almost natural to the Belmont to be in this Dhampir's arms. Under the light of the fire that was ignited in his hand. The Dhampir allowed the fire to go out and he placed the same hand over his chest.

All of a sudden, ten fireballs came to gracefully flew around the two of them. The creature's eyes gazed upon the human as the orange fire slowly swirled around them.

"You still haven't told me your name?" Simon asked the creature.

"It Adrian. My little Sweetpea." he said as he brought his and Simon's lips together.

The Belmont was shocked at first, his first instinct was to pull away from the Dhampir. He knew that this was wrong, on every level. But the creature was so inviting and graceful, despite being a monster. Simon returned the kiss with more passion than Adrian had started the kiss with. The two of them shared a kiss like Simon had never had before. The Dhampir broke the kiss to take off the top half of his clothes. Simon gazed upon his chest with lust in his eyes, this look drew the Dhampir to almost rip Simon's shorts off his legs. Revealing his slightly erect penis.

Adrian sighed at the sight, realising that his mate wasn't quite ready for the plunge and neither was he, yet. The Dhampir allowed his giant bat-like wings to spread out across the two of them. Simon's eyes stared at the wings with a fearful surprised look. But it was he who brought their lips together again.

M rated part. Read it you want to

The Dhampir continued to stroke Simon's chest. His bare pale cool hands gently moving up Simon's smooth warm skin. The human began to feel something that he'd never felt before, as the Dhampir began to lick Simon's chest. Adrian's tongue was strangely warm, despite the temperature of his skin. The creature began to subconsciously rub himself against his lover's almost ready length.

But the Dhampir couldn't hold it in anymore. His own arousal was beginning to rise with every lick. He'd wanted this for so long and he finally got what his body was craving for.

Adrian almost tore his belt off in his frustration, as Simon grabbed hold of the Dhampir's right wing. Shock was the first feeling that came, until Simon began to gently stroke the wing. The creature's arousal began to rise a little too high. Simon had found his sweet spot. The creature jerked his hypersensitive wing away from Simon's grasp.

The Dhampir was freed from his trousers and underwear. Adrian hosted Simon's legs over his shoulders and moved forwards to kiss him softly.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Adrian said in a light tone.

His lover nodded as the creature moved back down so that his arousal's tip was sitting at Simon's entrance, "Don't tense my love."

Adrian grabbed onto Simon's hips and began to thrust into his lover. The human gasped at the sudden penetration. The thrusts were beginning to pick up. The Dhampir's nails began to dig into the soft skin of his lover as he thrust into him. The other man cried out as his lover forced himself into the one that he loves. Adrian smiled as Simon left out a second blissful moan. The speed of the thrusts began to speed up. Simon's breathing began to quicken as Adrian shoved into him harder and faster.

"Harder!" Simon plead.

The Dhampir obeyed his lover's commands. His nails dug deeper into the skin of his mate as they preformed this sinful act. The two of them enjoying each other as Adrian effortlessly shoved harder into Simon.

His length had finally reached the end of its mission. Simon's sweet spot had been hit as he left out a cry of pure passion and pain. The sound of this cry made Adrian release and Simon felt his essence as it left his tip.

Adrian lay on his lover and allowed his legs to drop. The Dhampir withdrew from his lover, this sent a strange feeling all across his lover's body. The Dhampir gave Simon a final soft kiss on the cheek, before the ginger male fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two new lovers slept together in the leafy ground. Adrian was the first one of the couple to awaken from the long slumber. He smiled as his gaze touched the face of his sleeping lover. The Dhampir began to dress himself and lover, whilst he was still sleeping. The creature of the night smelt blood, human blood. The scent was fresh and rich with the inviting stench of the thing he craved for. He pulled his cloak over his nose, to try and prevent the smell from entering his nostrils. But to no avail. The scent was unbelievably strong.

Suddenly, the Dhampir heard a rustle in the bushes. He stood on high alert as a human woman collapsed out from the bushes. Immediately, the creature raced over to her. He cradled the woman in his arms. She wore quite simple peach clothing. Her hair was a dark ginger and her face was stunningly beautiful. As her eyes opened and she regained her awareness of everything around her. The Dhampir looked into her one right golden eye. It was Simon's sister.

The creature of the night gently put the sister down on the floor, as she was confused about who was the man that was just holding her. He crept over to the sleeping Simon and woke him with a tickle under his chin. The human awoke with a yawn and the creature smiled at him.

"Good morning Sweetpea." he said giving Simon a kiss, "I've found your sister."

"What?" he said as he jolted up at the news.

The male ginger Belmont crawled over to his sister, who was badly wounded from something. However, Simon recognised the wounds, it was a Werewolf that got her. Tears began to form in Simon's eyes and his sister but her gentle hand on his sad face.

"It's ok Simon. I'll be with the ancestors."

The younger brother shook his violently, refusing to accept his sister's new fate.

"I should tell you what happened."

He shook again, "You need to save your strength Cathy. We could just find a witch or some Vampire blood. Adrian, you're a Vampire."

"I'm sorry Sweetpea. My blood can't heal that type of..."

The Dhampir paused and summoned the Alucard Sword to his right hand. The sword flowed with a dark purple energy as Adrian held the sword in his hand. With one quick flash, Adrian cut his left hand and the blood travelled down his arm like a mini river. He lent his arm over Cathy's wounds and allowed the blood to slowly drip into the wounds and help the injured woman. Her wounds slowly managed to knit back together and Cathy sat up. She ripped a section of clothing from the bottom of her dress and tied the cloth around Adrian's self-inflicted wound.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Simon asked.

"Mother and father are gone."

"What!?"

"A massive Werewolf came near the house, but father didn't sense the thing coming. It was me who alerted him to the beast that was approaching and when he stood outside to kill the beast. He just stood their like a statue, letting the wolf kill him. He was gone in one swipe from its claws."  
"Well,... He's a fucking idiot then."

"Simon! Watch your tongue. Where did you pick up that kind of a mouth?"

"The pack of Man-wolves that live here." her brother replied, "So how did you get so shit up?"

"Well, it kind of got me in the heat of our fight. I've never fought a Werewolf before. Oh, I almost completely forgot to give you this."

She held out the Vampire Killer in her hand and a rainbow stone in the other. He took the both of the items and looked at the stone with a look of confusion.

"A Phoenix stone." Adrian said holding Simon by his waist, "It has been a while since I've seen one of them."

"I guess that I will have to train you how to use the whip."

"Ok sis, but I need to get back to the pack, to make sure that they know I'm ok."

"Sure, but who's your friend."

"I'm his mate Alucard."

Simon's face was brushed with the sudden look of confusion, but he ignored it and rushed back over to the pack.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The whole pack seemed to be a little more boisterous than usual. Every pack member came over to him and gave the Belmont a big sniff, then walked away with an angry territorial look on their faces. Simon wondered was the hell was wrong with the dogs. He walked straight over to the pack leader to discuss the issue.

When he walked in, the leader did the same. Sniffed him and gave a territorial look, but also he began to growl at the Belmont. Which Simon responded by smacking the leader on the face.

"Can I ask what the devil has gotten into the lot of ya?"  
"You stick of Vampire. It's all over your body."

"I was hunting them last night."  
"Really, because I know exactly which Vampire's scent this is... OR should I say Dhampir."

Simon knew he was busted, "So, we might have done a few things but he's a good little thing."  
"How much do you know about your new mate?"

Simon looked to the floor as the alpha wolf sighed, "He's the son of Dracula."

"Eh... What? He travelled with my ancestor Trevor."

"How do you know this?"  
"He told my sister his name was Alucard and Trevor used to waffle on about this Vampire with the same name."

"Alright, I'll let it slide anyway, how have you been birthday boy."  
"Stop it."  
"Eighteen is a big number, me and the rest of the pack got you a special present."

The alpha wolf walked off and came back hiding something behind him, "Tadar!" he pulled out a fluffy black wolf puppy.

Simon almost died over how cute the thing was. He took the pup from the hands of the alpha and began to stroke it in his own.

"She is the runt of a wolf litter, who were hunted by a group of villagers."

"Poor thing."

"What are you going to call her?"  
"Shadow." he said as the little wolf barked at the thought of having a name.

"I guess you might be able to teach her how to hunt with you."

Simon nodded, "How old is she?"

"Six weeks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 _(4 years later)_

A three women wondered into the Mysterious Forest's horrible misty grasp. The women had lost their way and they couldn't find the stone and wood path that Desmond Belmont had marked out for any travellers that had to cross through the forest. The three of them made sure to stick together and not to stray apart from one another. Which meant that any creature of the night could spring out from the thick trees and kill all three of them in one blow.

One of them were trying to lead the way out, but the other two disagreed with her judgement and went the total opposite way.

The three of them were hopelessly lost.

Until, one of the women spotted someone on a massive rock that cleared away from the mist. One of the women rushed over and away from the group, but the other hadn't noticed.

She found herself in the deepest parts of the forest, hoping that the rock that she saw wasn't too far. How could she lose a massive rock? The rock was next to a bunch of massive oak trees that were taller than the rock. She just concentrated on finding the oak trees. But that proved to be a difficult task, the mist was beginning to take hold of the woman and she began to feel dizziness come to her.

All of a sudden, her new dizzy spell was broken by the sound of a growl. A dog emerged from behind thick bush, keeping itself low to the ground as it held its growl and bared its sharp fangs. Terrified, the woman was forced to back up against a tree, as the dog came closer to her. The canine pulled out a short sword from the little sheath that was tied to her left front leg. It held the knife in its mouth and slowly moved forwards.

A man rushed out from the trees and punched the dog in the jaw. It wasn't a hard punch, but it was enough to force the short sword out of the dog's mouth.

"Are you ok my darling?" the man said.

"I'm fine James. This dog was just scaring me."

"I can tell you its not a wild dog."

"Yeah I know, why else would it carry a sword."

"Who's your master?" he said as the dog picked up its blade and slashed the man's face.

The dog looked like it was going to attack for a second time, before another man jumped into the area and grabbed the by its collar. The ginger man scolded the dog for attacking the man. He just started to walk away from the two travellers, with his dog by his ankle.

"HEY! Sir, we're lost could you please help us?" the woman said.

She wore a peach coloured dress that was torn up from all the tree branches. Her long brown hair was in a cotted mess with leaves and sticks in it. But her eyes stood out from her matted appearance, beautiful pools of hazel.  
"Nope."

"Why not?" the man said.

"I'm busy foraging."

"Oh please help us, we'll pay you."

"Your shitty gold is worthless to me."

"Turn around please." James said.

Simon did as he asked and the other male gasped, "You're Elizabeth's son, aren't you?"

The ginger gave on small snicker, "Yes, why?"

"I was a very good friend of hers. Would you be so kind as to guide us and a few others to Aljiba?"

"Fuck off."

"Excuse me!" the woman said.

"Linda it's ok. Please we can't seem to find the path."

Simon sighed and knelt down to the dog that was by his feet, "What do you think Shadow?"

The dog gave a single bark, "Really?" the man sighed again, "Alright then little hero." the man stood up, "The woman says fine."

"Oh thank you. But what about our friends?"  
"They're more of you buggers?" the ginger male sighed again, "Do you roughly know where they are?"

The two humans looked at each other, "We don't know, I just saw you, I think and ran after you."

"You don't run after strangers." James said.

Simon held a stone that had a rainbow pattern up to the sky. The stone shone with a bright fire colour light. What came from the stone was pure beauty. A bird of flames came from the stone and extinguished itself when it came to land on Simon's shoulder. It's feathers were mainly were made up of fiery colours. Its tail feathers looked similar to a peacock's fathers of beauty. Simon whispered to the bird and it flew off into the sky to look for the woman's friends.

The ginger male began to walk away from the couple and the wolf gave one last growl at them. The woman ran up to Simon and pulled on his arm.  
"Please stay with us. Don't you have a place that we could stay until your bird finds our friends?"  
The ginger man sighed, he looked to his dog and he gave the jester for the two of them to follow him. The woman looked at him funny, but began to follow the man to his log cabin.

Shadow made herself comfortable on her bed made from bear fur. The woman was kind of horrified to see bear skin in a normal man's home. She attempted to pet the wolf, but she was immediately greeted by the wolf's sharp canines. The creature didn't bite the woman, only gave her a warning. Which was loud and clear, don't get too close to me. Simon put some water on the fire. He secretly clicked the fingers on his left hand to bring a small flame to his palm. Quickly, he put the fire on the wood and flicked his hand to put the fire out on his palm, before either of the two humans noticed. Simon sat down in his mother's chair as the two humans continued to look at the beheaded animals that were plastered onto the log walls.

"I see you're a hunter. Do you deliver meat to the town?" James said.

Simon shook his head, "I'm exile mate."

"That's terrible. Why were you exiled?"

"For being born love." Simon replied.

"His father Desmond was exiled. What ever happened to your mother and father?"

"Died. My father stood stock still as a Werewolf slashed him across the throat. My mother fought back with her arrows, but the thing was too strong. Even my sister was nearly killed."

"What happened to her?" Linda asked in a soft tone.

"She only survived because of the same man that saved my mother."

"Alucard?" James whispered.

Simon nodded, "His blood saved her life, but only just."

"He's become a guardian of the Belmont family now, hasn't he?"

"He always had been. It was Leon's dying wish. For him to keep an eye on his descendants."

Suddenly, Simon's bird flew back to its owner as the other two lost humans came through the door.

"Simon this is Penny and Victoria." Linda said.

Penny had long blonde, with a posh pink neatly tailored feathered hat on her head. Her dress matched the hat that she was wearing and her high heeled shoes were not fit to walk in this environment. Victoria's hair was a mixture of colours, parts of her hair were blonde and other parts were a median shade of brown. The blonde merged into the brown giving this gingery colour when the two colours collided. Her dress sense was old fashioned with her black clothing. But she had the icy blue eyes that Simon recognised.

"You're a Belmont, aren't you?" the ginger asked as he fed the bird a treat.

Victoria nodded at the man, "I am Trevor's daughter."  
"He speaks highly of you." Simon replied.

"And he's told me about your, relationship between you and Alucard."

"He WHAT?"

"It's secret. Alucard knew you were to be born in this century."  
"But how did he?"

"Maybe you should ask him that question. Anyway, we should be going. Could you escort us out please Simon?" Linda said

"Sure, but wait until tomorrow. This forest is a bitch to travel through at night."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The bright orange ball rose over the canapé of the vibrant green trees. The forest was strangely quiet, as the sun rose up into the pink clouded sky. Linda was the first to awaken from her deep slumber. She was having a lovely dream, but she was woken up by the sound of an animal dying. She carefully got out from the bear quilted bed and looked outside. To see Simon carrying seven rabbits in his hands. She was almost horrified by the sight. Those poor rabbits.

She stood by the doorway as he walked in with his kill and Shadow by his side.

The wolf jumped in excitement when she came to sit on her dog bed that was made up of different animal skins. Her owner tossed one of the dead rabbits to her and she began to grind her teeth into the rabbit's bones and meat. The sound was revolting. The ginger male ignored it and walked into the kitchen. Linda followed him as he pulled out an axe and began to behead the rabbits.

Linda prayed to the Lord that the rabbits were not Simon's idea of breakfast. Feeding them to the dog is fine, but not for humans. The young woman plucked up the courage to ask.

"That's not breakfast, is it?"

Simon shook his head as another rabbit lost its own, "These are my dinner. Shadow has one now because I have no other meat to feed her."

"What about your bird?"

"Oh, you mean the Phoenix? I sent her on nut collecting."

"I didn't think the bird would eat meat like your dog does."  
"She's a wolf not a dog. She's my bitch."  
"Well that's true. I hope you don't treat woman like you do Shadow."

"You're the first I've seen in a long time. But I must say, your friend Penny looks familiar. Does she have a boyfriend?"  
Linda nodded as another rabbit's head was removed, "Why? Do you know her boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, his name is Cornelius. He lives in a tribe deep in the forest."  
"Why?"

"I can't tell you that, but I'm confident that Penny knows."

"Are you making a stew for later?"  
"Maybe, I'll get Shadow to steel some potatoes and what not."  
"The wolf know how to steal?" Linda stood there in disbelief as the wolf barked at her, holding Linda's bracelet in the wolf's jaw, "The hell?" she said snatching it back.

"I told you. She's a highly train wolf, she aids me in hunting the demons that lurk in this forest. Because they annoy the hell out of me."

"Ok, so, when are we leaving?"

"Once everyone is up you stupid woman."  
"Harsh, you really don't know how to talk to women."

Simon shrugged her comment off like it didn't phase him. He finished beheading the rabbits and he washed his hands and fed the severed heads to Shadow. Which Linda wasn't too keen about watching the wolf eat them.

All the travellers were up, dressed, fed and watered; before they all set out into the thick forest. Nothing came out to attack them, a part from the odd Fleaman that jumped out from the tops of the trees. They were easily dispatched with one crack from Simon's whip.

Eventually after a whole twelve hours of productive wandering, they were all safely at the clearing, where Aljiba was only another hour of road away. They all thanked the Belmont for helping them get out from the misty forest.

However, Simon's eyes quickly darted over to the darkness of the forest. Linda walked up to him when the Belmont froze in place. "What's wrong?" she said with a confused determiner.

He brandished the whip in hand as Shadow began to growl at the black nothingness. As she did two big crimson irises illuminated the darkness and what followed was a Warg. The giant wolf holed into the sky as the sun began to set and night began to fall. The Belmont walked up to the gigantic canine and stood in its path.

"Sit!" he gave a stern powerful command.

The Warg let out a pitiful bark as the massive creature sat down on the ground, "Get!" he pointed back to the woods and the wolf followed his command.

"Th-That was amazing Simon." James said.

"Amazing indeed." a voice said.

"Show yourself Sorcerer." Simon said.

A man made himself visible to the Belmont. His Catholic robe flowed in the breeze from the winter wind, as he showed a clear smile.

"Who are you?" Victoria asked.

"I am Shaft my dear and this Belmont would be a great help to us."

"You're a servant. I can sense your dark desires."

"Adrian trained you well Belmont. Your true nature will draw you to us." he laughed, "When the Count returns and you meat your demise."

"That is not going to happen." he stated as he forced the family whip to crack on the Sorcerer's face.

He tumbled back clumsily as he knew that this was the best idea to test the Belmont's strength. Shaft whistled and the sound echoed in the silence. A Werewolf.

"Have fun dying." Shaft said as the Sorcerer vanished into the wind.

The Werewolf holed into the sky as Simon high-jumped onto the back of the wolf. Shadow pulled out her short sword and began to slash at the massive wolf's legs. The Werewolf smacked the smaller wolf away with its massive claws. The wolf managed to slash Simon on the left leg, before the Belmont used in strength to snap the wolf's neck like a twig. The creature fell to the ground in a hep.

"Are you ok?" Linda asked as the wound was a lot worse than it looked.

The Belmont still managed to walked all the way over to Shadow, who was knocked out by the tree. He picked the unconscious wolf up and Victoria gave him the jester to sit down. He did as he was told, acknowledging his injury. Victoria put her hands around Simon's wound and used her magic to heal the wound, she did the same to Shadow and she woke up after it was done. The other travellers didn't question or suspect anything from the witch.

"Keep it between us." she said.

"It was obvious." Simon replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- _2 years later..._

Both Cathy and Simon were trained by Adrian in the arts of magic. The two of them had become twin Pyrokinesis, but the ability worked differently for each twin. The power wasn't completely identical. Cathy could create powerful flamethrowers with just a massive clap of her hands and Simon could throw fireballs. Cathy was a much quicker learner when it came to magic than her brother. The Dhampir knew that his mate could do it, but it would just take a lot of time.

Cathy quietly walked into the bedroom, to find the Dhampir and Simon sleeping together. The Belmont was wrapped in Adrian's wings for warmth, even though there was a quilt made from bear fur right next to them. She smiled at the sight as Adrian opened his golden eyes.

He smiled back at her, but his expression was quite worrying to her. The Dhampir knew that something was coming. The Belmont sat on the bed with the two men and she put her hand on the creature's shoulder. Her face also turned to worry when she looked into his eyes. She discarded her thoughts of worry and got under the quilt and drifted into a deep slumber.

Simon woke up with a chill, like the window had been left open all night. He looked up to his mate and saw that his eyes were blanketed over with worry. He pulled himself out from the warmth of Adrian's wings and sat up.

It was at that moment that he sensed it. There was a strange feel about the forest now one that he hadn't felt before. A dark desire. However, it wasn't Adrian's. It came from deep within the forest's thick trees. He looked down as the Dhampir stole a kiss from him. Their eyes met just before Simon jumped out from the bed, grabbing holed of the whip. The creature raised himself from the mattress and held Simon by the waist.

"(Go.)" he whispered.

Simon nodded, "Keep Cathy here. I think that I know where it's coming from."

Adrian gave him another kiss, "Ok Sweetpea. Just come back."

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

Simon walked out into the depths of the forest with no real clue what could be causing this strange feeling. He could barely see his way through the forest. The mist had thickened up. It was almost like it was part of the ground, the way it sat there. It was so thick that simon thought that he was standing on the mist. The new mist was disorientating as well, making the Belmont feel a little dizzy as the forced himself to find the cause. He'd finally tracked down the source of these dark feeling. He spotted two of the Man-wolves fighting, in wolf form. Simon forgetting his dizziness, ran over to the wolves and whipped the two of them on their noises.

"Angelo! Owen! What have gotten into you?" he shouted.

The two wolves looked ashamed. They clearly had no control over their little squabble. The leader of the pack came over to the ginger Belmont, who also had the look of worry on his face.

"Dracula has returned." he said.

"Dracula? Returned? Is that bad?"

The leader nodded, "Very. You must put a stop to him."

"Lovely. I guess the mist has turned evil."  
"It has become cursed. It seeps its way into the hearts of people and monsters. Forcing them to do terrible things. Even going as far to revive the Count. Your senses should guide you to his castle. If not then the spirits will."

"Alright."

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

Simon kept his guard up as he walked through the town of Aljiba, with his wolf by his side. The place seemed unaffected by the cursed mist, considering the forest was right next door to the village. No one was doing any kind of devilish acts. Or though, he was bombarded by market people. He moved passed all of them, until he came to James market stand. He was shocked to see the Belmont of the forest. The man jumped out from his stand and grabbed the Belmont, forcing his back to smash on a part of the stand that had no food on it.

"What are you doing here? Now the monsters are sure to attack us."  
"Get the fuck off me!" his strength catapulted the man off the Belmont. The Ginger man picked James up by his collar. The wolf barked and growled as her owner did this to James, "I'm sorry if me coming out is a bad thing but the evil bad douche in the castle has returned to show his ugly face."

"Damn. That would explain it."

"Oi! Put him down jackass." a man said.

Simon let James drop to the floor with a thump, "You wanna go!?"

"Simon, don't. He is affected by the curse."

The wolf viscously barked at the human man, alerting her master. The Belmont walked over of the tainted human and smashed the back of his hand across the other man's cheekbone. The human looked around after the pain was gone. His eyes gazed over to the Belmont.

"What happened?" he asked.

Simon jumped onto the town's stone fountain, "Listen to me!" the townsfolk looked at the strange ginger man, "Dracula has returned!" They all became washed with worry and concern, "The evil Count has plagued the land that this town rests on! If you see anyone acting strange hit them were it hurts to snap them out of it!"

"Why should we listen to you?" a man said.

Others began to agree with his statement as the town's vicar came out from the Church and stroked the wolf on the head, which she wasn't too pleased about.

"I am Simon of the Belmont clan!"

The vicar showed his face from the now even worried crowd.

"You should be exile!" another man said.

"We are happy to receive your protection master Belmont." the vicar said.

"Thank you father. That man is probably plagued, someone slap him as hard as you can."

The first man that objected to Simon slapped the cursed man. He looked around after the pain had gone and the crowd were shocked at this realisation.

"How did you know that?" the vicar said.

"I'm a special Belmont. I could sense his dark desires."  
"Interesting." he smiled, "I though one from your clan would come eventually when Dracula returned from his grave. Is there anything we can do to aid you?"

"I don't think so father."

"Alright then. We'll do as you said to stop the plagued people of this town. I hope for your return son of Belmont."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Simon entered the castle, he and Shadow were greeted by all sorts of creatures that they had never seen before. However, they were still no match for the two of them. Simon had made it to a new area, by picking up the wolf and missing a jump accidentally. He now found himself in a sewer, it smelt like one. Bats and Mermen tried to take him down, but they all fell to the might of his whip and Shadow's powerful bite.

Suddenly, the Belmont sensed something and the wolf began to growl. He was nearly out from the disgusting sewers when he noticed this creature. He looked up onto the roof and saw a rock tooth that had a hole in it. A nest. Simon prayed that it wasn't a Vampire's. The creature came out from the hole and onto the roof. It had black bat wings and long icy blue hair. Succubus, Simon thought so. She flew down to the human and attacked him with her claws. Simon flinched as the claws slashed his chest. Shadow back-flipped to dodge it.

"My turf and that is one cute doggy." she said.

Her voice sounded kind of masculine. It was light and feathery, but it still had that male sound to it. Simon looked at the creature and noticed its massive belly. A pregnant Incubus. He pulled out the whip and cracked it on the creature's face. He hissed in the pain.

"The hell? I'm having a baby." he whined.

"I don't give a crap beast. Wait, how the hell is that possible?"

"It's a spell, I'm testing it out you see. I'm Cyril by the way."

Simon sighed and looked towards his wolf, "You must be the new Belmont that has come to slay the Count. Hang on, I remember you."

"I have never seen you before in my live,.. Cyril." he looked back at the creature.

The Incubus nodded, "You're Adrian's mate Simon, what happened to Richter?"

"Who?"

"Your vessel."

"Excuse me you bastard, but I'm not dead."  
"Oh sorry. No need for the language." he said as Simon grabbed the Incubus by the neck, "Please don't Magnus would be so upset."  
"Magnus? Your mate by any chance."

"Yes why?"  
"Your fault for attacking me." he said as the Belmont snapped the Incubus' neck, "Weakling."

The Belmont came to a new part of the castle. The room was full of clockwork, Axe Amours and,... Medusa Head. The Belmont was frustrated to no end with those things, but Shadow loved them. She could jump up into the air and squish them within her jaws. Simon on the other hand, had to use his Rapier to depose of them and he doesn't often use it. He came to the end of the corridor with the wave of Medusa Heads and the two Axe Amours. Where Shaft was waiting. The priest was mixing a potion as the ginger Belmont arrived up to him. The man laughed as the Belmont brandished the whip and was about to crack it on the priest.

"I wouldn't if I were you Belmont."

"And why the fuck not?"

"I see that years of toucher has made you very bad mouthed."  
"How do you know about that?" Simon reared the Vampire Killer back, ready for a swing and the wolf growled at the hooded figure.

"I was controlling your father."  
"H-He was under mind control. You sick bastard!" he said as the end of the whip cracked on Shaft's body.

The dark priest began to laugh for a second time, "We hoped to knock off your line with that Werewolf but we didn't count on Alucard being there."  
"Well then you fail. Prepare to die!"

"I don't think so."

He added one last intermediate into the potion and Shaft vanished as something came from the pot. It was a summoning spell, knowing this Simon got ready for what ever Shaft had to offer. The black smoke began to clear and Death was revealed. The Belmont was shocked to see the reaper on his black angelic wings of death.

"We meet again son of Belmont." Death said.

Simon began to relax as the reaper landed on the ground and Trevor's spirit appeared to him.

 _'Aim for his face, or you could knock the scythe out of his hands.'_

The ginger Belmont thought for a second, "Death, why are my ancestors still on this world."

"It was a request." the reaper replied.

"Who would request that?"  
 _'Leon did. Hi Shadow.'_

The wolf barked playfully at the spirit.

The reaper nodded, "He wanted the Belmont's spirits to stay here for precaution."  
"Why?"

"He died prematurely his children were only a year old and he wanted to see them grow up and to train them. He expressed this worry with me and he didn't want any of his descendants to have the same worries, so I allowed them to stay on this world until Dracula is truly dead, so he can never return again."

"I guess it was a good thing. If Trevor wasn't here, then I wouldn't have known how to use the whip."  
 _'That's the point of Leon's wish.'_

"But why did you grant it? I thought you wanted the Belmont family to die."  
"We need their blood. To bring the Count back to his former glory."

 _'Why did Shaft summon you?'_

"I don't know Trevor. I think it may have been to stop Simon, but I want to see the look on Dracula's face when he gets to him."  
 _'Me too.'_

"Does Dracula know me?"  
 _'Know you? His flipping scared of you.'_

"The hell? I don't even know him."

"You'll see later Simon, a lot later. Dracula doesn't even know that you're coming."  
 _'This is going to a big surprise for the old Vampire.'_

"So you're not going to fight me?"

Death shook his head, "You see Dracula is homophobic."  
"Given the fact that he's so old, I'm not surprised."  
"You and Adrian mess with him, but he didn't know that Adrian was involved."  
"How did I 'mess' with him."  
"You'll see. I was told not to tell. Now go to the Dracula. Trevor."

'Yeah.'

"Can ghosts eat popcorn?"  
 _'No, I'm dead you stupid bag of bones. How can you eat them?'_

"I am Death."

 _'Right...'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Simon and his wolf made their slow walk into the Count's thrown room. The mighty Lord of Vampire was apparently scared of him, this he didn't believe. Dracula sat in his throne, half asleep and the Belmont's scent woke him up. His eyes opened and there was the fear. Simon was blown away by it, he'd never seen anything like it. A Vampire was afraid of a human. The Vampire got up from his throne and tried to make himself look threatening, but was failing badly as the wolf started her attack growl.

"No it can't be your era yet." he mumbled.

"Dracula! You're mine."

The creature hissed at the mortal in his fears, "I guess I'll have to fight you Belmont."  
"What did I do to you anyway? What ever it was I don't know about it yet?"  
"I don't even want to talk about it. Just seeing you brings back memories of you. No! I can't think about that."  
"Shame I wanted to know. Oh wait, is it about your son being homosexual?" Simon mocked the Vampire.

"That was part of it but were such a sick horny..." he misted way from his throne and reappeared behind Simon.

But Simon knew were he was going to reappear, so the Belmont punched the Vampire from behind.

"Say goodbye to your life Belmont. Yes, I will kill you now so that horrible event doesn't happen."

"You're messed up."

The Vampire misted away again, but Simon did the same thing as he did before. However, he cracked the whip onto the Vampire's skull, before Dracula got the chance to attack. At that moment, the Vampire released the Hellfire from his cape. Simon leaped over the fire and let the whip crack on his foe's face again. The wolf bit her jaws onto the arm of the massive Vampire.

"No! I'm done with this." he said flicking the wolf off his arm.

His whole body began to glow in a visible blue light and his body began to change. He transformed himself into a blue up right creature that looked a little like a dragon. He spat fire at the Belmont, but Simon just whipped the fire away.

"You know, Adrian said that the strongest Belmont was Richter." he growled.

"Who is RICHTER!?" he said as fire was launched from his left hand.

Enraged, Simon flicked the whip in his hand, this caused the ancestral whip to set ablaze. He whipped the creature's body with the new flame whip as Dracula attempted to grab the Belmont from the ground. This failed, so the creature spat more flames at the human, he dodged them. He was fast for a human. The wolf sprung up from the corner of the room and threw her short sword into the eye of the beast. The creature growled and hissed as he spat out more fire towards the Belmont's body.

The Belmont used the whip to wrap around the Count's arm. He swung himself over and onto the creature's head. The flaming whip was then wrapped around the creature's neck and the Belmont yanked on the whip. Dracula fell to the ground and turned back into his human form.

"Looks like I win." he allowed his whip to extinguish.

The Belmont pulled out his Rapier from his belt and stabbed it into Dracula.

"If I'm going,... Down then you're coming with me,... Belmont."

Dracula stabbed a dagger into Simon's back. The Belmont pulled up on the Rapier as the human fell to the ground. Dracula reverted back to dust as Simon lay on his side and the castle began to collapse.

The Belmont managed to stagger himself back up to his feet, realising that the dagger was in deeper than he'd first thought. But he knew that he had to get out of the castle. Suddenly, an idea struck his mind. He dashed over to the closest wall to the lake below and he punched a massive hole in the wall. The ginger man had no skills in the art of swimming, but he would rather drown then die in the same place were Dracula was.

Shadow jumped in first and Simon took in a deep breath and let his fear of deep waters take him. He'd had this fear as long as he could remember, the reason behind the fear was because he couldn't swim. Like many people in the era. But he let his injured body fall into the blue liquid that seemed like hell to him.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Simon woke up in a warm cosy bed by the fire. He was confused where he was. Shadow was asleep, curled up beside the fire. She was more cat than wolf.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened and Linda appeared from behind it. Simon was pleased to see her face again, but he wondered what she was doing here. The only human village that was close to the castle was the Town of Yomi and after that there was the Mysterious Village. She would have had to have passed three villages that could have taken her about two weeks to get to Yomi. The woman had dedication.

"Linda, what are you doing here?"

"James, h-he was turned by a Vampire that called himself Gilles De Rais. I-I killed my husband."

Simon was shocked at this kind of news. He was glad that she was ok, but the woman was a widow now and he felt some sympathy for her.

"I come baring bad news for you Simon." she looked into his eyes, "Dracula has cursed you."  
"What!? That little shit."

"The priest of this town has tired many purification techniques, but none of them have worked. I guess this is the end of the Belmont line."

Trevor's spirit came to land on Simon's shoulder, _'I know what you're thinking. If you say it Alucard is going to kill her. You know how possessive a Vampire can get over their mates.'_

"We could always have a child together before I meet my demise."

"What? But we barely know each other Simon. You're a sick man and I don't know if I can put up with the fact that I would have lost two husbands."

"We'll find away to cure it. I have a friend that knows a lot about Dracula's curses."  
"Alright then Simon, we may as well do it now."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Servine; just to clarify with you guys, Simon and maybe Alucard are both Bisexual. I'm not too sure about Alucard, but it makes sense for Simon to be bi.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, not a yaoi sex sense coming up, but a normal one is finally here**_

Chapter 10

"Are you sure about this?" Simon asked her, "Because I have the potential to snap you in two."

"Really? James told me what happened to your mother. He was there Simon. You're partly here because of him."  
"Now I regret being such an ass to him."

Linda climbed on top of the ginger male and flicked the covers off Simon's body. She sat up and began to unbutton the front of her navy blue dress. The Belmont grabbed hold of the dress and threw it over her head, revealing her underwear. She took her pants off and she pulled down Simon's shorts, plus his underwear. He smiled at her with lust in his eyes, the man's heart beating ever so slightly faster as the layers began to shed. She pulled off her new lover's shirt, with all its furry black bear parts and she slowly ran her fingers along his bare musically chest. Touching every little detail of the area as their tongues met and their gentiles brushed passed each other. The bandages on Simon's chest made it difficult for Linda to touch everywhere on her man's chest. But she didn't really care too much.

She retracted her lips from his and began to trace her hot tongue down his chest and it continued to go further down. It eventually reached his semi hard length and she began to trace it around the sensitive parts of his manhood. She was rewarded with the cries of pleasure from him as she continued to lick his manhood. His fingers ran through the roots of her long hair as she licked his sensitive parts, until he was completely hard.

Linda moved her tongue back up to his lips and he welcomed her kiss, even though her lips were slightly stained with his pre-essence. Their tongues danced in each other's months, exploring them. Instinctively, she started to thrust his length into herself, but the fire had only just been lit. Out of no where, Simon flipped the two of them over so he was on top and he began thrusting into her. Their tongue's dance was broken when this happened and Simon's lust had reached its peek. He began to thrust into her with a lot of force and she began to cry out in both pleasure and pain, but she didn't scream for him to stop. Her shaky rushed breaths drove him further into her and she had one last cry before his essence was released.

The two of them panted as the heat began to extinguish and their excitement began to calm down.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx- (1 year later)_

Linda gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. The couple called them Jennifer and William. The two were born on the 20th of August 1692. They were now about three months old, but Simon rose up from his bed in the middle of the night. His curse had beginning to affect him now. Vampire Hunting had become a chore rather than something he enjoyed to do to release his trapped anger out on the world.

The hunter walked into the forest of Aljiba to get some fresh air, well fresh as it could be with the curse that was still plaguing the land. Suddenly, he saw something, a light and a young man became visible to him. He wore a white suite, his hair was also white and his eyes were blue. Simon looked at him blankly.

"Hello Simon, I am Aeon. Welcome to the Time Rift."

Simon looked at him with a confused look, "I only walked outside."  
"Yes, but this is part of the Time Rift. You're actually in the year 1486."  
"What!? Wait, that's Trevor's time."  
The albino nodded, "I needed your strength Belmont."  
"Why mine? My strength is weakening day by day."  
"I know this. I had to take the Belmonts from when they already had children. So Trevor is from a year from now."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. What do you want me to do?"  
"Fight."  
"Ok, I haven't got Vampire Killer."

"You haven't noticed that you are no longer in your pyjamas." he said summoning a China cup in his hand.

He drunk all the content in it, but it came back seconds later.

"Is that because of the Time Rift."  
Aeon shook his head, "Nice guess but no. I have a time loop on my tea."  
"What the fuck? That has the most power abusing thing ever."  
"Well, when you have been floating round the centuries for ages, you kind of go a little mad."

"Ok."

"Well go on then."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Simon walked onto a new area, it was still night time like the last one. He looked around until he saw his opponent, Sypha. The Belmont was shocked at the sight of his ancestor well and alive. He was used to seeing her as a ghost, it was a strange sight. She pulled up her staff to him and she was ready to fight the son of Belmont. He pulled up his whip to her eyeline and she gasped at the sight of the Vampire Killer.

"You are one of the Belmont, aren't you?"

Simon nodded, "The name's Simon, Sypha."  
"You know me? Of course this is a Time Rift, you must be a future Belmont. Sonia's son wasn't a ginger."

"I am one from the future. Do you know Alucard?"  
"Alucard? No, I don't know him."  
"What time are you from?"  
"1485, Why?"  
"(She hasn't met Trevor then.) Alright then Sypha let's do this."

"You challenging me?"  
"Yeah bitch."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Sorry, (I'm not talking to my neighbour.)"

"I forgive you." she said as the witch smacked the Belmont over the head with her staff.

Simon rubbed his head from the hit and used his fist to punch his ancestor in abdomen. She was sent flying over to the middle of the arena. Not as far as the Belmont would normally catapult people. He knew that this curse would be affecting his physical skills, but he didn't know how his Pyrokinesis would be affected. He decided to test it. He clicked his middle finger on his left hand to light the flames. The fire looked dull and significantly weak, but he didn't care. The Belmont swung his hand to create a fire blade that rushed towards his opponent.

Sypha saw this coming and used her own fire abilities from her staff to meet with the Belmont's. The two attacks met in the middle, but the witch's attack powered through Simon's attack, due to the blade being so weakened.

The Belmont attempted to block the fire, however he was knocked back by the blow and he fell onto his back. He quickly got back up onto his feet and lit his holy whip a blaze. Even the fire on the whip looked dull. This felt very insulting to the Belmont. He couldn't prove himself to his ancestor because of this stupid curse. He was barely in any condition to fight. Annoyed with himself, the Belmont let the fire on the whip go out and he sat down on a nearby rock.

"What is wrong? Are you not going to attack?"

He shook his head, "I'm cursed, my physical and magical abilities have been weakened. SCREW YOU DRACULA!"

"Calm down, there has to be a way to get rid of it."  
"Both me and my wife have look in countless books on curses and witchcraft. We have found no cure, and it's getting worse. I guess the Count meant what he said when I would die with him."

"Maybe someone from another time might know the cure. I mean. I'm from the past of your time, I'm no help."  
"No, you have been a lot of help to me Sypha. Thank you."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Why hello there Belmont?" a voice said.

Simon didn't even sense the creature behind him. The monster was wrapped in bandages all over his body. He smiled as the Belmont flung his whole body round and brandished the holy whip.

"So how ya doin'?"

"Cursed, but I'm fine."  
"Cursed? A Belmont that can't really fight. Damn, I'm Grant Danasty by the way."

"Nice to meet you. You were good friends with Trevor."  
"Yeah, then he married Sypha. I was so going to ask her to marry me, but he got in there first."

"And you never attended their wedding."  
"Yeah, I was kind of jealous. But neither did Alucard."

"He's a Vampire, he can't walk inside a Church."  
"True. He's Drac's son you know."

"Yeah, Adrian personally trained me to use fire."

"Nice, I guess Alucard isn't he real name, cuz you called him Adrian. How come he told you?"

"It's a long story."

"What's your name Belmont?"  
"Simon."

"He spoke about you a lot."

The Belmont went silent for a moment. His mate spoke about him, when he wasn't even created at the time that he was with Trevor.

"Have you seen him?"  
Grant shook his head, "Not yet but he's somewhere. Why did Aeon bring a physically damaged fighter into this rift."  
"Because he's a mad bastard and the only thing that keeps the guy sane is that damn China cup of tea."  
"True that." the tainted monster said, "I'm sure Alucard is up ahead, I'll see you Simon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Simon felt his breathing become heavy and it was becoming hard to take in the oxygen that his tainted human body desperately craved. He slouched over onto his back and lay on the floor, intimating his wolf Shadow's behaviour when she sat in front of the fire. The Belmont lay on the ground for quite a while, until he felt a light kiss on his cheek. He sprung up from his position, to see Alucard lying right next to him and Trevor standing next to his old ally.

The ginger haired Belmont flung his body into the arms of his lover and the two of them gripped tightly onto each other, as the two of them share a mutual tongue dance. The other Belmont looked away as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. However, this didn't last long. Alucard broke their little dance. He looked towards his mate and started to sniff at his clothes like a dog. The Dhampir smiled as he finished the sniffing, but the smile soon turned to a sad face afterwards.

"I'm glad you found a woman Sweetpea, but the curse."  
"He's cursed?" Trevor said.

Alucard nodded and he began to stroke through Simon's ginger locks, holding the Belmont close to him.

"Adrian, how do I get rid of this?"  
"The curse that Dracula but on the land in your time is still there, you need to gather all of the Count's body parts, revive him and kill him again."  
"No wonder why Dracula feared you so much." Trevor said.

Simon smiled at that, "How did he know about me in your time Trevor."  
"You'll find out soon enough Sweetpea."

"Can he fight?" Trevor asked.

His old ally shook his head, "He's weakened, it sickens me to the soul to see him like this. Struggling for his own life. I would recommend you wait six years for the hunt for my father's parts."  
"Why?"  
"The number of monsters in Wallachia would have gone down. They would all be having a fight to see which one should be in charge." the Dhampir gently ran his nails through Simon's hair.

"Ok." he said as a violent cough tickled his throat.

The Trevor saw worry all over the Dhampir's face, as he was having to relive his mate's fight for his life. Alucard placed a necklace around his neck, his smiled as Simon looked up at the Dhampir with those two different coloured eyes.

"It will help you Sweetpea. It's an enchanted amulet given to me by my Sorcerer Grandfather. It will take the edge off the curse. He knew that this would happen to you, so he made this up for me to give this to you."  
"Hang on, but you're from 1798 Alucard. Wouldn't you have already given the amulet to Simon in the past of your time."

"He gave it back to me to give to the past him."  
"Fucking time travel." Simon burst out.

"Yes it can get very complex at times." Alucard replied.

"That's why the Guardians of Time are a little mad."  
The Dhampir nodded at what Trevor said as he kissed the other Belmont's lips, "You have to go on my love."  
Simon shook his head and sighed. He got up from his lover's arms and walked away.

"That must have been hard for him."  
Alucard nodded.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Suddenly, Simon was placed in his original time. It was like he never left. Strange. The Belmont looked around the area, nothing had change. It was still the same time. Simon shook his head and the Belmont raced back over to his house to lie down and forget about the confusing Time Rift. And the British idiot.

His wife was still fast asleep with the twins by her side in their cot. He smiled at the three of them as he got into the bed.

"Where did you go?"  
"Out for some air."  
"You're sick darling. I suppose it was good for your system."  
"What are you doing awake?"  
"William woke me with his coughing. I think he's caught whatever you have."  
"It's not contagious."

"Ok honey, got back to sleep."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx-(6 years later)_

Jennifer was at her brother's bedside. He'd become very ill. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him and their father's condition was worsening as well. Her father had given up hope that William would live through this, but he also had doubts that he would live to their seventh birthday. Shadow was lying on the bottom of the bed, she lay there most days because she was getting to old to accompany Simon on his Vampire hunting duties. Jennifer looked to her father as he put his hand on William's head and sighed.

"Jenny could you leave please."

She left the room and closed the door, but she stayed behind it and listened to her father's conversation.

"Listen son, you're not getting any better."  
"Neither are you father." he coughed.

"I know. You have a chose to make son. You can either fight this or I can end it for you."  
"You're going to kill me?" the boy said.

"I can't watch one of my children suffer."  
"What about the legacy and the Belmont name?"

"Son, I don't want to do this. It breaks me to see you like this, but it's life and it's a bitch."

The boy sighed at the decision his father was making him chose. Life or death. He understood the position that his father was in. He was going to have to kill his own son after all. The boy looked into his father's eyes with tears clouding his vision.  
"I want to live, but I don't want to be sick any more. It's costing you and mother a fortune."  
"Money isn't the problem dear. A friend gave me a chest full to the brim of gold from Dracula's castle. Money isn't a problem."

"Was the friend your boyfriend?"  
"How did-? You read the journal didn't you?"

William nodded, "I read Leon's, Sonia's and Trevor's before yours. They all mentioned a man called Alucard." he looked down, "You have to find a cure father!" his head jolted upwards as tears flung from his eyes and he latched onto his father.

"Ok son." he held his boy tight as tears began to form his eyes as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Belmont had gathered all of Dracula's body parts and he now found himself walking through the ruins of an empty Castlevania. He found a good spot to place all of the body parts to revive the Count. He didn't want to do this, but it was for the people of Europe. Dracula's nail, rib bone, ring, eye and heart were all place in what looked like an alter. The Belmont took in a deep breath as Dracula was brought back to the world of the living.

"Ahh, you have picked up the pace Death."

The Vampire looked down at the mortal that had just revived him. His whole body flung into the wall as the Belmont grabbed into his collar and started hitting the Vampire's head against the wall.

"Why have YOU brought me back?"  
"To kill you and to get rid of my curse. But before I kill you, my son is dying of a disease and I want to cure him. Any ideas?"

"Why would I help your offspring Belmont?"  
"What if it was Adrian in that position? And he was only six years old. I have to chose whether to snap his neck or let his disease take him." his eyes began to steam with a mixture of anger and tears.

"Vampire blood."  
"It's poisonous to humans."  
Dracula shook his head, "Two drops should cure him."

"Thanks for helping your death come sooner."

The Belmont pulled out a Rapier and, "Wait Belmont! Say hi to Richter for me."  
"I guess he's a descendant than. Fine, I shall train the little pain in my ass to kick the shit out of you." he said as the sword went through Dracula's heart.

He vanished into a dust cloud as Simon realised the Vampiric blood on his blade. He pulled out a bottle of Holy Water and tipped the content out of it. Making sure it was all gone, he force the remains of the blood on the sword and into the bottle.

"You will be cured William."

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Simon's curse have vanished and he raced back home to his son, with Dracula's blood in his pocket. The Belmont managed to run back home on horseback. He place the horse in the town stables and he slammed the door open to his home as he entered.

"How is he?"

"Getting worse, William can barely breath father."

Simon moved his daughter to a side as rushed into his son's room. He sat on the bed as the boy opened his eyes, "Father? Good to see that you are better."  
"I have the cure William, it was under my nose the whole time."  
"Really!? What is it?"  
"Vampire blood. It's ok it should cure within two drops, ok?"  
The boy nodded as his father pulled out the bottle with the Vampire blood in it. He smeared a tiny amount onto his finger and he swiped it onto his son's tongue. The boy swallowed and about half and hour later, William was out of bed and playing with his sister.

"How did you do it Simon?"

"Vampire blood is a miracle healer Linda."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-(32 years later)_

In the summer of 1730 a new Belmont was born onto this world. Jennifer names him Juste. She was upset at the fact that her mother wasn't there to see the birthing, due to her death when she was eighteen. Her father was now sixty one and people in the village couldn't believe that he was only just now showing signs of grey hair, the tiniest grey spots on a man, and he was still Vampire hunting at his age. His children were amazed at his efforts and dedication to the art of hunting. The two of them were trained in the arts as well and Jennifer was the first one of them to give their father a Grandchild.

She was happy at her new baby. He slept in her arms like a small angel, she didn't even want to pass the child to her husband Nathan Stone. She insisted that the child kept the Belmont name or her father wouldn't be pleased, so the child was named Juste Belmont. Or what the ghosts have nicknamed the child, Justice Juste Belmont. Just like how to the ancestors Simon was nicknamed him Lucky Belmont. His sister was Catty or Kitty. The ghost sure could be a pain to handle at times.

Suddenly, the new mother heard the sound of wings flapping in the bedroom. She held her baby tight and pulled up a candle to the creature that could only be seen by the moonlight. The creature came over to her and into the light. His giant bat wings had a light yellow colour underneath the black top, which made the wings camouflage with his clothes when they were flat against his back.

"I will not harm you or Juste. I am a friend of your fathers. My name is Adrian."  
"You're a Vampire, I sense it."  
"I guess your father's legendary senses didn't pass through, (Richter has good senses though) I'm a Dhampir Jennifer. Part human."

"Who's Richter?"  
"Juste's son."

"How do you know him if his father is just a baby?"  
"It's complex. But Richter is one of my mates."  
"One?"  
"Your father is the other."  
"Father is..."  
"Bisexual. He loves me and your mother, well before she passed on to the next life."

Jennifer sighed, "Wish she hadn't gone. She was only thirty five."

"That's average for a human to live. Your father is tainted by a Vampire. Your Grandmother was bitten by one."

"Oh, what happened to Aunty Cathy?"  
"She got married, but no children yet. She sadly can't have any."  
"Why not?"  
"She was hit with the majority of the Vampire venom and as a result, she can't have children. But she has adopted an orphan though."

"That's sweet."  
"Yeah, you get some rest, ok. Don't tell Simon I was here."  
"Why not?"  
"Otherwise, we'll mate."  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"No but I'm a little busy right now. I'm tracking a dark priest down."  
"Shaft?"  
Alucard nodded.

"Ok then, I won't tell him Adrian."

"Thank you. I don't want him to worry over me. I'll visit him in a bit maybe."  
"Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 _(43 years later)_

Dracula came back in 1718, Juste was eighteen at the time and he was the youngest Belmont for face the evil Count. The silver haired man killed the Count, but his girlfriend Lydie Erlanger. The love of his childhood was sadly turned into a Vampire by the Count. Juste wasn't there in time to save her from the Vampire's bite. He thought he would never find love again in another woman, but that changed when he met Marie Graham. She was born to a kind of wealthy family, but her money didn't interest her. The Belmont fell in love with the twenty year old at the first sight. Even though she was almost half his age the spirits didn't really care about the slight age gap between them, They were just glad that he was happy again.

They were even more thrilled when Marie announced at the family dinner that she was to have a child. Simon, who was now the shocking age of one hundred and four, jumped up and kissed his Grandson's wife with Alucard smiling for his old mate.

The baby was born around nine months later in on October 29th. It was a little baby boy. The mother was so tired from the birth, Juste and William were out Vampire hunting when it happened. She only had Jennifer, Simon and Alucard to help her deliver the baby.

"What are you going to call him?" Alucard asked the new mother.

She looked at him with dilated eyes, so cute. The mother looked back at the child, "Henry Belmont."

 _'Henry!?'_ Trevor and Leon said flying into the room.

"Is it a bad name?" she asked the two ghosts.

 _'Why not Travis?'_ Trevor suggested.

 _'That's even worse.'_

Simon took the baby from Marie's arms and Alucard kissed the baby on the forehead, "Richter." he said.

"Richter?... That's a nice name." the mother replied to the Dhampir's suggestion.

"So this is Richter? I didn't think he was my Great Grandson."

Alucard kissed Simon, "I've known about you and him for a long time Sweetpea."  
"How?"

"You'll see."

Simon lay the bed next to the new mother. His eyes became heavy and he fell into a slumber with Richter in his arms.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx-(1102)_

Mathias walked along the castle corridor, his blond son by his side. The Dhampir was only sixteen and he'd was still in training from his Grandfather Cornelius, a powerful black Sorcerer and Alastor a Lightning Demon. The two of them got into the training room, where the Demon was waiting. Adrian took up his Grandfather's sword that his mother gave him and Alastor took up his giant lightning sword. Adrian's sword shone in a purple dark energy that flowed throughout the sword. Whist Alastor's blade sparked with his lightning energy. The bold Vampire left the room, left his son to train until midnight, then he would rest for a little while and then the magic training would begin.

The two of them clashed swords, the sparks catapulted of from the two blades as the metal came together. The Demon never underestimated the Prince's skills, he was the son of the new Vampire King after all. But he was still young and part human. Which enraged the majority of the monsters in Castlevania. The human part of his blood drove then crazy.

Alastor's blade slipped off Adrian's, cutting the young Prince. The Demon knew that this wasn't the end of their fight. The Dhampir shook it off like the deep slash was nothing more than a puny cat scratch. His Demonic opponent smiled as the Dhampir came running at full force towards him. The Demon blocked his assault and flicked the young one back into his place, on the floor. The young one still had a lot to learn. Alastor helped the Prince back onto his feet. The Demon's dark navy-blue bat wings flexed as he pulled the Prince up.

Alastor stood at eight feet tall and Adrian was only around six feet and two inches at the moment, but he was still growing. No immortality, so there's still room to grow. The Demonic body was a navy colour, his horns and claws were long and black. Adrian looked into the Demon's crimson eyes as he was pulled up.

"That's enough my Prince." his voice was extremely low pitched.

"No! Let's keep going."

The Demon shook his head, "You are injured, let me take you to Cornelius."

The Dhampir sighed and allow the Demon to carry him to his Grandfather.

Cornelius was sat in his favourite chair talking to Actrise and Shaft about how he achieved immortality using a Philosopher's Stone. Their discussion was cut short, when the Demon carried Adrian into the room. The witch was the first to stand up and take the Dhampir out from the Demon's arms. Alastor walked away from the magical trio.

The Dhampir flexed his massive bat wings when he was place on the sofa and Actrise started to tend to his wounds.

"How did this happen?" his Grandfather's voice sounded so posh with his British accent not really helping him.

"Alastor just blocked my attack, that's all Grandfather."

Cornelius looked at his daughter Lisa's offspring with his purple corrupt eyes. His black magic had completely consumed his soul, that was the only reason why he spent almost two hundred years with the previous owner of the castle Walter, before his corruption somewhat subsided and he met his Grandmother.

The Sorcerer wafted his light brown hair in his soft palms as his sighed at his Grandchild's miss calculation of Alastor's moves set.

The witch healed him of the wounds that Alastor had inflicted in their fight using her staff.

The Dhampir sat up and looked towards his Grandfather with big pouted eyes. The Sorcerer smiled and snapped his fingers, creating a fire ball in his hand. The Dhampir tried to imitate it, but no fire would come.

"You will get it eventually Adrian. Get some rest from your wound, we will not tell your father."

The Dhampir hugged onto the Sorcerer's body, "Thank you Grandfather."

"Get." Shaft said in a harsh sounding tone.

The Dhampir walked along the long corridors to get into his bedroom. Before entering he saw something. Cyril the Incubus. His claws were gripped into the celling and he allowed himself to drop. Cyril was the youngest Incubus in the castle, he was only eighteen and at sixteen he killed his own mother. That's part of being a Incubus or a Succubus, they kill which every one of the parents are not a Demon. They normally feel proud of their abilities when the human parent is dead, it's a sign of adulthood in their species. However, Cyril was a little different. When his Demonic side began to show, the young Demon hid in the basement of his house in fear. His dark thoughts clouded his mind and the only thing he could think about was not killing his mother. The Incubus sadly gave into the desires and she died in a quick slash from his long claws. He was traumatised by it though. Magnus, the only monster to live through the master change in the castle. He also wasn't killed by Leon Belmont when his beloved was taken and Walter played his ridiculous game of cat and mouse. The almost seven hundred year old beast took the young Incubus under his wing and the two of them become mates for life. Which Adrian thought was kind of cute.

He was glad that Cyril was happy.

"Adrian, I smell blood on you. What happened?" he said.

"Alastor powered through my block, that's all."

"And he injured you, the master is not going to be happy about this."  
"Cyril, do not tell him. Please. Alastor could get killed for it."  
The Incubus looked away for a second, "Ok." he said playfully.

"Thank you." the Dhampir said as he entered his room to get some rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Dhampir closed the oak wooden door behind him and went to lie on the Queen sized bed that was in the centre of the room. He pulled back the thin crimson curtains on the bed and sat down on the fluffy mattress. The décor of the room was beautiful, but there was strangely angel statues in the celling of his room. This he didn't understand.

Vampire's with Angelic statues in their rooms. Mad. The rest of the room was quite big with a dresser by the glass doors that led to a balcony. But the glass doors were open. The Dhampir didn't mind sleeping with them open, but the fact that they were, confused him. He didn't leave them open. The creature got up and shut the door and proceeded on getting himself changed into his bed clothes.

Suddenly, a strange scent caught his nostrils. He followed the scent. Under the bed. It was a man. Adrian let out a sigh and pulled out his fangs. He put his arm under the bed and pulled out the human from under the bed. The Dhampir pinned him on the bed and hissed at the mortal.

He didn't even flinch at the sound of the hiss.

Adrian tried again, nothing. He tried his best techniques to try and make the mortal fear him, but nothing worked. The Dhampir looked into the mortal's eyes as the human kissed him on the lips.

Adrian jumped of the mortal male and whacked his head in the process on the bed post.

"What the hell was that?" the Dhampir said.

"A kiss darling." the human moved over to the creature of the night, grabbed him and pinned him underneath him.

"Who are you?"  
"The name's Simon my darling." the ginger male began to kiss the Dhampir on his neck.

The kissing felt so pleasurable, he hadn't been touch like this before. But the Dhampir still didn't know this Simon guy and he managed to sink his fangs into the mortal's neck. But the male quickly overpowered him. Flicking his fangs before he could start to feet on his blood. The Dhampir licked the blood off his fangs. It was so sweet, sweeter than any human he'd fed off before. He lusted for the mortal's blood, but the male but his finger on the Dhampir's lips.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to bite humans?"

"How did you know that?" the tone of his voice sounded shocked.

"I'm from 2035."  
"What!?"

The man nodded, "And we're mates in the future."

Adrian didn't know what to say to that, but before he could speak the man completely changed appearance. His ginger hair was replaced with long brown hair with ginger tips and his eyes were both an icy blue. The Dhampir looked mesmerised by this sudden transformation.

"How did you do that?"  
"Simon's a ghost." his voice was now so light and sweet sounding, "I'm Richter."

"Richter? And Simon is a ghost."  
"Yes, he's my ancestor." the male kissed the Dhampir, but the creature overpowered the mortal and flipped him onto the mortal's back.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian said with his fangs still dripping of blood.

The Dhampir looked down for some reason and realised the bump on the mortal. He stroked his abdomen, amazed.

"It's yours."  
"I'm a father. How is that possible? You are a man?"  
"It's a spell, one of the strangest spells ever."

Adrian finally gave into what the mortal wanted. He allowed their tongues to dance. Richter flipped the two of them over and began to undress his lover and Adrian did the same. The two of them were now naked and Richter began to hump the other male like he hadn't seen his mate in a long time.

Adrian broke the two of them a part, "What are going to do?"  
 _ **'Mate with you babe.'**_

"What was that?"  
"It's just Simon. You can hear him because you are a creature of the night."  
"And you still love me?"  
 _ **'Babe the guy's Catholic and he loves you.'**_

"You are religious?"

Richter nodded as he stroked the Dhampir's hypersensitive wings. The intense pleasure from just the wings being touched by Richter's soft fingertips was exhilarating.

"You always tell me that I am the purest human that walks this world."  
"Why?"  
"I bathe myself in Holy Water every two weeks and I have purification rituals that my body and blood go through."  
"Why do all of that if you love a creature of the night?"  
 _ **'So IF he dies his soul is pure enough to get into Heaven. Seems pointless to me, but it's his life and body. And I don't understand**_ _ **the Catholic faith.'**_

 _M Rated yaoi scene_

"Do you want me to?"  
"You are having a baby, are you sure you are up to it?"  
Richter nodded his head, "We've done it before when I was having a baby. This is our second by the way."  
"Second?"

 _ **'Stop spoiling things for him, k?'**_

"Fine. " Richter allowed their tongues to dance in each other's mouth again.

The young Dhampir grabbed onto his human body as the man turned his hair back to being ginger. It was no longer Richter's looks or conscious any more.

The ginger man gently split his lovers legs out wide as they continued to kiss. Adrian's hands were all over Richter's body, the Dhampir's sharp nails dug into the human's skin. He was being careful not to tear its soft surface. His hands then moved to the human's chest, the monster seductively stroked his fingers down the other male's chest. The two of them stopped their kissing, so Simon could let out a cry of pleasure.

And then came the first thrust.

Adrian let out a painful cry that almost sounded like a hiss in Simon's ears. The human stroked through the blond male's long locks, as he began to calm down. The Dhampir began to relax again and he lustfully kissed Simon as the human thrust into him. The cry didn't sound as painful as before, in fact the human thought he heard a slight sound of pleasure coming from his young mate.

Simon's thrusts began to quicken in their pace. They became hard and fast lusts for his lover as they continued to kiss and break away from their lips. As the thrusts quickened, Adrian's moans for the human male began to grow louder and louder. This made Simon lust for the young monster even more. He thrust into the other male with another almighty one and Adrian let out massive cry. Of course the evil Count would still be awake at midnight and the cry was so loud that it could have woken up the closest village to the castle, which is still a few days away from the castle. As Simon allowed Richter's seed to enter the young Dhampir, the creature settled his pleasurable time and the moans began to calm down.

It was a miracle, the fact that Dracula never came into the room after all that noise.

 ** _Servine; I am alive don't worry people I have just been doing exams for a while. My As level exams are nearly over and done with now, thank God. Sorry for the long wait._**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Simon allowed his host's soul to shine when he exited the other male. A last sense of pleasure was felt when he exited. The brunette male lay on the bed, all tired out and failing to catch his breath. With him being pregnant, this wasn't really a good thing and the poor blond male didn't know how far along the baby was. The other male looked extremely warm, he felt hot too. The Dhampir pulled out his mother's peacock feathered fan from the dresser and began to waft it at the human male.

His breathing had become rushed and all he could pull into his lungs were little splutters of air. Adrian wondered what was wrong. He could be in labour. The thought of that sent fears that Adrian couldn't even dream of. He could die in this time if he gave birth. The Dhampir assumed that birthing was a lot safer in the time that the mortal was from.

Gradually, the male's breathing began to become more regular and the Dhampir breathed a sigh of relief. He placed the fan on the bed and he started to gently stroke the man's bump. It fascinated him to see a male being this heavily pregnant.

"So how far along are you?"

"About eight months. The baby decided he wanted to join in so he kicked as we stopped."

"Oh, you think it is a he?"  
"That's what I'm hoping for. But having a girl wouldn't bother me."

Adrian held the other male tightly to him, "I thought something went wrong."  
The other male looked at him, with those cute deep icy blue eyes, "No, I'm fine. Just a kick. I guess he knew that I lusted for his daddy."

The Dhampir smiled, feeling quite flatter by that comment, "You know your blood taste very sweet."  
Richter nodded, "I'm one of the Belmont clan."  
"A Belmont? You have not come to slay father? Like Leon did when I was eight."  
"No silly, if I did it would mess up history. But there is one thing that Simon needs to do to your father."  
"What is that?"  
"Your father fears Simon in the future and it's all because of us going back into the past and meeting with you, Pudding."

"Alright then. He should be in the throne room."  
Richter kissed him, "You shouldn't watch. I don't want you to see what Simon has planned for the old Count."

Adrian sighed, "Ok, but let me drain my venom out from you, before it kills our baby. I'm surprised you are not feeling the affects of it already."

"Belmonts tend to be a lot more durable than most humans."

Adrian gabbed the male by his shoulders and Richter welcomed the bite. He dug his fangs into the Belmonts soft skin and he only drank the venom that was floating around in his bloodstream. He retracted his fangs back into his gum.

"Get changed and do what you have to do."

"You get some sleep, and wait for us."  
"How long?"  
"For Simon, he was born in 1669 and for me, its 1773."  
The Dhampir's jaw dropped, "I have to wait nearly seven hundred years for the two of you."  
"It will go quicker than you think." he said putting on his underwear.

After Richter was changed and Adrian was fast asleep, the pregnant male went to the throne room to see the Count.

He stood over near the balcony, looking down over the local human village. The Town of Yomi. His Demonic gaze of hatred looked down at then, it sicked him. The Belmont snook into the room, keeping low to the ground, to minimise the sound of his feet. The Belmont made it over to the Count and he wrapped the holy whip around the Vampire's neck. The evil King twirled around to find a Belmont at the end of the whip. The Vampire Killer began to burn the Vampire's neck, leaving nasty third degree burns along his neck.

"What are you doing here Belmont?" he struggled to say.

"I have come to make you fear my family."  
The Vampire gave a slight laugh at that remark as Richter allowed his ancestor to possess his body and change his appearance.

"The hell?"

"You shall bow down to the name of Simon Belmont."

He allowed Richter's soul to take a slight hold on the body, "HYDRO STROM!"

The roof of the castle began to open it's float gates and the holy rain came pouring down onto the Vampire's flesh, burning it. He hissed at the pain of what seemed like harmless rain water. Once it stopped the Vampire grabbed Simon and held him against the wall.  
"How did you do that?"

"This is my descendent Richter's body and that was one of the many abilities he possesses."  
"Damn your clan to hell. What can you do?"

"Well Richter has the ability of water and I have fire and this-"

The Belmont punched the Vampire in the jaw, which sent him flying across the other end of the room. Simon smiled as the Vampire rose back onto his feet. He growled at the human that stood before him, mocking the Vampire's strength.

"You'll never win against one of us. My family is too strong for you." he said as he gave the Vampire another punch in the jaw.

He allowed the whip to set a blaze and he began to whip the Vampire with the flamed whip. Dracula misted out of the way and tried to reappeared behind the Belmont, but Simon sensed exactally were the Vampire was going to appear and he gave the Vampire another punch. The human clicked the fingers on his left hand to create a fire ball. He flicked his hand with a shed load of force and created a fire blade that came towards the Vampire. The creature misted out of the way as the Belmont clapped both of his hands together and created a flamethrower that hit the Vampire.

"Come on, you can do better than that." the man turned back into the brunette, "I'm pregnant and I can still kick your ass." his eye flashed golden, "You bastard." and it went back to normal.

That was the worst mockery of all. The strongest Vampire in the world, couldn't defeat a pregnant mortal. It angered him to think that he maybe defeated by two mortals in a pregnant body.

"There are two of you."  
"So, deal, and you're supposed to be the King of Vampires. Pathetic." Richter said.

The Belmont's eyes became brighter blue as the water rose from the floor. The Vampire was shocked at this amazing rare ability, Hydrokinesis. The two abilities Hydrokinesis and Pyrokinesis were rare, but the water power was rare and to see the both of them working harmoniously in the same body amazed and scared the Vampire.

The suspended water formed the shape of a snake-like Dragon and it came flying towards the Vampire. It was surely going to either kill him or seriously wound the Vampire.

It froze.

The Dragon froze in mid-air. The Vampire was shocked, but this was the first time that he feared for his own life. A young albino boy dressed in all white froze the Dragon. He pulled out a strange looking sword and slashed the Dragon made of Holy Water.

"I think you have had enough fun Richter. We don't want to upset the baby, now do we?" he had a strong British accent like his Sorcerer Cornelius.

"Fine Aeon. Take me back I could use a round of Smash Bros with Graham."  
"Fair enough. Relax and please stay out of trouble."  
"You brought me here."  
"I know." the boy clapped his hands and clicked his fingers, then a portal appeared.

The hunter walked through the portal and back to his original time.

"I hope this didn't disturb you too much Mathias."  
"DISTURB ME! I thought I was going to die by some mad strangely pregnant human." he sounded distressed.

"You will be fine, Richter wouldn't have killed you."  
"He is a Vampire Hunter!"

"Bye." he said in a scary cheery voice as he passed through the portal.

Mathias lay on the floor confused and scared about what had just happened and what was left to come for the Vampire.

 _The End..._

 _ **Servine; I hope you all enjoyed this story. I hope that the last few chapters weren't that confusing or whatever. FYI, it wasn't Simon's dream, just thought I would tell you guys that.**_

 _ **Please leave lots of reviews and you all again later.**_


	16. Trivia

Trivia

 _ **Servine; Hello you guys, I just want to say thank you all for reading this story and here's a little something to tell you all what went into making this story.**_

-Before you all ask, yes I did forget about Shadow. Completely. She wasn't meant to be in the Simon's Quest arc, but it's noticeable in the Dracula fight and the parts with Cyril.

-I would have liked to have done some more stuff with Cathy, like add a chapter in or something. But the way the story was written I couldn't really. Oh well.

-I could have made Simon swear a lot more then he did, but the f word and the really bad swears just wouldn't have been around in his time period. I have an A level history teacher to back me up on that one.

-And yes Simon and Richter are only mates with Alucard because of Time Travel, and I'm not going to explain how that works or why Aeon would agree to this. I just say it was fate and fate is a bitch.

-Simon's abilities like Super Strength and Perception came from his Wikia page, before it was changed. I planned this story a long time ago and they change his Wikia page so it says that his strength is slightly better than an average human or something.

-His ability to sense the servants of Dracula comes from the meaning of Perception and yes I looked it up. 'The ability to see, hear, or become aware of something through the senses'-Google.

-This story was actually meant to be taken in a completely different way. Simon was actually meant to leave his abusive father (he wasn't as bad in the originally version) and he was found by the Man-wolves. Where they trained him to interact with humans. Which didn't end well because Simon was nearly killed because all the towns people thought that he was a demon because of his left eye.

The reason why this never happened was because I lost ALL of my data on my memory stick that has ALL of may Fanfiction work on it. This story was sadly lost and I had to restart it.

-This is the first story in my Castlevania saga.

 _ **That's it for now see you.**_


End file.
